Applejack, Apple Bloom, and the Worm
by BlueTiger321
Summary: Parody of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. A giant worm terrorises Ponyville, and Applejack takes it upon herself to stop it while Apple Bloom tries to talk her out of it. Who will win, Applejack or the worm?


Applejack, Apple Bloom, and the Worm

BlueTiger321: Hello, and thank you for selecting my story. Well, it's no surprise that I've come up with another Ponyfied SpongeBob episode, but it's just another crazy idea I had in mind. This one was in the works but it took a while since I started my new job. Anyway, here's the legal stuff: the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ franchise is property of Nickelodeon, and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and all characters used in this story are property of Hasbro. So get ready for some more hilarity!

* * *

It was nighttime in the town of Ponyville and all the ponies were peacefully sleeping to await a new day to begin. It was a quaint little town with many houses lining the streets and every kind of business made up for every pony, and they would all do what they were destined to do by their cutie marks.

The narrator then speaks, saying, _"Ah, another peaceful evening in Ponyville. Listen to the tranquility."_

The narrator's words were proven to be false when a loud rumbling echoed throughout the town, a sound so loud it was as though all of Equestria shook from a violent earthquake. The cause of the sound was a long, snakelike form burrowing underneath the ground and causing upheaval everywhere it travelled. It soon stopped underneath the sign that marked the entrance into Ponyville and sucked it right underneath and swallowed it whole.

_"Uh-oh,"_ said the narrator, and the mysterious being made its way into Ponyville.

Sherriff Silverstar was busy upholding the law in Ponyville by writing a ticket for a carriage that was parked in front of a fire hydrant. With a pad on his hoof and a pencil in his teeth, he wrote until a loud rumbling interrupted his thoughts. It was so sudden that he opened his eyes wide and was paralysed to see what was in front of him. Large chomps filled his ears and then a final gulp, and then the rumbling returned. The sheriff was left all alone with the carriage he intended to write a ticket for having been disappeared. But he wasn't about to let his efforts go to waste, so he hoisted up the fire hydrant and put it next to another carriage, stuck the ticket on it and trotted away whistling nonchalantly.

All was peaceful at Sweet Apple Acres with the Apple family sleeping soundly so they could start another day of bucking apples on their farm. All of a sudden, the mysterious being crept its way underground toward the farm with the intent of finding more food.

Inside the Apple family's home, the youngest member slept inside her bed. She was an Earth pony foal with a yellow coat, red mane and tail, and a pink bow on top of her head. Unlike most other ponies, her flank was without a cutie mark since she didn't know what she was meant to do. Her name was Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom snored while in her bed and let her older sister's dog Winona sleep on the floor. Everything was going well for the two until a loud crash came along with glass shattering. A huge shadow loomed over Winona that awoke her, and there the dog barked loudly at the terrible sight before her: a large creature the likes of which she had never seen. It was so big that the poor dog lowered herself onto the carpet and whined in cowardice.

The young foal still slept in her bed until the sounds of chewing woke her up. Opening her orange eyes but still in half sleep, Apple Bloom spoke in a Texan accent and said, "Two scoops, please. Thank you." She resumed her slumber while still unaware of the monstrous form in front of her. Her sleep was so deep that she was unaware of her blanket being snatched from underneath her and being eaten up. "You keep the change," she said.

Slowly Apple Bloom's pillow was next to be devoured, and she was woken up when her head hit the mattress.

"What?" the foal said in confusion.

Apple Bloom was left wide-eyed at what she saw and felt stricken with fear on her bed. Something big and terrifying had just barged its way into her room and gobbled down nearly everything in sight. Apple Bloom's room and almost every inch of the Apple family's home had bite marks that left gaping holes around it, and all the apple trees on the farm were stripped clean of apples. A piece of the house fell off, and Apple Bloom soon felt afraid for her life because she knew that nothing in Equestria could ever compare itself to a beast of that magnitude.

* * *

The next day, everypony was gathered around the Town Square to discuss the horrors that had befallen them the previous night. Every single pony had something that was eaten whole by the mysterious being and it left them all in a state of terror. Whatever it was, they knew that it had to be stopped, or else they would fall victim again to it.

Apple Bloom was the centre of attention at the town meeting because she was the only one who got a clear glimpse of the creature. "I saw it!" she said and stretched herself higher. "It was big"—then she shook her body around—"it was all wiggly, and it ate everything!"

Pinkie Pie came up with a tray full of muffins and said, "That's horrible." Tilting the tray above her head, she scarfed down all the muffins in one gulp.

The young foal then told everypony what the creature was. "It was an _EQUESTRIAN BEAR WORM!_"

Now that the creature had been revealed, all the ponies gasped and started to panic since they knew that nothing in Equestria was equal in size, strength or appetite to an Equestrian bear worm. Every pony then told of what the creature did to them.

"He ate my wheelbarrow!" said Ponet.

"He ate my student's homework!" said Cheerilee. On each of her sides was Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, and they each gave a wink of not having to do any homework.

Baritone came up with a huge bite mark on his rear. "Do I need to say it?"

After hearing all the testimonies, every pony was put in even more terror. Nopony would be foolish enough to deal with the worm—and it seemed like they had no other options. Some ponies started saying, "How can we protect ourselves?"

The mayor of Ponyville, an old grey mare named Mayor Mare, came up and said, "I've got it! Let's all hide in our homes until it blows over!" Hearing the cowardly and idiotic suggestion from their mayor had made every pony say "Boo!" and throw random objects at her.

"We should lock our doors!" said Blue Skies.

"We should call my nephew!" said Chelsea Porcelain.

"We should dig a moat!" said Davenport.

"We should take Ponyville and push it somewhere else!" said Pinkie Pie.

The idea that came from the pink pony forced everyone to go quiet as they all contemplated it. Cranky Doodle Donkey broke the silence by saying, "That idea may just be crazy enough… to get us all killed!"

Everypony knew the idea was foolish, and so they all broke out into angry mumbles about what they should do to save themselves.

"Let's get somepony to go after it!" said Lucky Clover.

"There isn't anypony foolish enough to take on an Equestrian bear worm!" said Mayor Mare.

All of a sudden, everypony was forced to cover his or her ears when a loud screeching noise was heard. The sound came from an iron hoof being slowly scraped against a window that sounded similar to nails on a chalkboard. Everypony looked and saw a menacing-looking, old pony dressed in a yellow raincoat with his front right hoof being made entirely out of iron. The look in his eyes conveyed that he was extremely tough, the kind of look one would give to someone to show they weren't afraid of anything, no matter how big or terrifying it was. All the ponies were left aghast at the potential volunteer for the job.

But then the old pony broke his scary image by saying, "You got a bathroom around here?"

Mayor Mare narrowed her eyes in disappointment and pointed behind her. "In the back," she answered.

"Thanks," said the old pony and ran off.

"I'll catch yer worm for ya," said a voice in a Texan accent. Everypony turned to look at an orange Earth pony mare with a yellow mane tied up into a bunch at the end and a cutie mark of three red apples. A brown Stetson hat was lowered over her eyes and she lifted them up to reveal they were green and had white freckles dotting the outsides. This pony was named Applejack, Apple Bloom's older sister. Applejack looked on confidently and continued: "That is, if'n you're willin' to pay."

"No!" shouted Mayor Mare. "You'll never get a bit out of me!" She then galloped over to the front of Town Hall where she kept the money on reserve for Ponyville and she gave everypony a hysterical look. "Never! I'd rather that worm come here right now and eat you all alive!" Mayor Mare was so filled with madness that she foamed at the mouth like a rabid dog.

A few deep breaths came from the mayor and everyone gathered around looked at her like she had gone insane.

"Sorry," said Mayor Mare.

Applejack merely laughed it off and got up closer. "Aw, shucks. I don't want yer money. I was just playin' up the drama o' the moment, is all."

The mayor laughed sheepishly while she sweat profusely after hearing those words, and was worried that she just made a fool of herself.

"Nope," said Applejack, "I'm gonna take that spineless critter down for nothin', 'cause this is personal!" She turned herself around to show her rump, and she pointed at her missing tail. "Look. My tail's gone." All the ponies gasped at the sight. "Varmint musta got it while I had my back turned. The coward!"

The other ponies all shook their heads worriedly and understood why Applejack had a personal stake in going after the worm; any pony would want to get their tail back from whatever took it.

"I am gonna get back what's mine," Applejack said in determination.

Everypony cheered at Applejack for her bravery as they all knew that she could handle herself against the worm, but Apple Bloom looked on anxiously. She was the only one who saw the worm and she was afraid for her sister.

"What?" said Apple Bloom. Running up to her sister, she was going to try to coax her out of doing it. "But, Applejack, ya don't know what you're up against! We're talkin' about an _EQUESTRIAN BEAR WORM!_"

"Well," said Applejack, "I don't know what you're worried about, but lookie here." She then pulled out her wallet from behind her and showed two different photos of herself tying a lasso around a bear and a worm. "Back on Sweet Apple Acres, I've wrangled bears, and I've wrangled worms." She put the wallet away and assured her younger sister that she could handle herself. "Far as I'm concerned, doin' 'em both together just saves rope." Looking back at the crowd, she shouted, "Now I'm gonna go kick me some worm tail! Yee-haw!" and then galloped away.

Everypony cheered after her while Apple Bloom raced after her and said, "But, Applejack, ya don't know!"

"Don't worry, Apple Bloom," Applejack said while stopping. "I won't be long." Resuming her pace, she set out to find the worm and get back what was rightfully hers.

"Applejack! Applejack!" called Apple Bloom. Still worried for her big sister, the young foal chased after her before it was too late.

Back at the Town Square, everyone still cheered on their champion.

"Go get him, Applejack!" said Mayor Mare. "We have the utmost confidence in you!" But then she turned to Pinkie Pie and asked, "Now, what was that idea of yours?"

And so, every pony that stayed behind all went ahead with Pinkie's idea to push Ponyville to a new, safer location.

"Push!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Everypony tried their best by pushing and grunting against the town.

* * *

The two Apple sisters kept on heading out into an open field. Applejack was determined to find the worm, get back her tail and save Ponyville, but Apple Bloom was still trying to convince her sister to not go through with it. After all the times that Applejack helped her, she felt it was her obligation to do the same not only for her sister's sake but for her own sake as well.

Apple Bloom panted until she caught up with her sister. "Wait! Applejack!" she cried.

The older pony stopped to see her sister run up to her. "Hey, Apple Bloom," she said delightedly. "You comin' to watch?"

"Applejack!" cried Apple Bloom and ran in front of her sister. "Don't go!"

"Why not?" asked Applejack.

"Applejack, I saw it. It's _BIG_, _SCARY_, AND _PINK!_"

"So's Pinkie Pie's mane, but I ain't afraid o' that, neither."

Seeing that her sister was still going after the worm, Apple Bloom said, "You'll get massacred!" and then let her body fall to pieces.

"Apple Bloom, I'm older than you," said Applejack. "What you think is big and what I think is big are two totally different bigs. Besides, he's got my tail. I can't take that sittin' down."

Apple Bloom pulled herself together and thought of a way to get her sister to stay away from the worm. "Okay," she said and looked down in shame, "but… what if the worm didn't take your tail?"

"If that worm ain't got my tail, who does?"

Twisting a hoof in the soil, the young foal thought of the only explanation she could. "Um… I do."

Applejack was taken aback at the thought of her own sister stealing her tail, but now she was going to end the silly game. "You do? Where?"

"Right behind me," said Apple Bloom.

"Well, why didn't ya just say so?" The older pony then stuck out her hoof expectantly. "Give it here."

The idea had gotten too far for Apple Bloom, and so she nervously stuck up her hoof.

"C'mon," said Applejack.

Apple Bloom dug through her back to rummage for what she actually had. With a moan she presented it to her sister.

Seeing what was on her sister's hoof made Applejack realise that she was lying. "Apple Bloom," she said, "that's a paperclip and a piece o' string."

But Apple Bloom still went on with her lie. "No, it's not. This is your tail."

"Apple Bloom!" the older pony said in an annoyed tone.

"How would you know? It's always behind you!" The young foal was so worried for her sister that she leapt toward her and latched onto her head where she wept for her safety. "Oh, don't go! Don't go! Don't go!"

Applejack forced her sister off and wanted to find out why all the concern from her. "Apple Bloom, what is the matter with you? Now I am gonna go give that legless rascal what fer—and there ain't nothin' you can say to stop me." With a leap she went over Apple Bloom and continued travelling after the worm.

"Oh yeah?" said Apple Bloom. "What if I said… blargen fedibble no-hip?"

The sudden words that came out made Applejack stop in her tracks. "Well," she said, "I gotta admit, that slowed me down, but I'm still goin' for 'im!"

Still trotting along at a steady pace, Applejack was more determined than ever to go after the worm and get her tail back. Apple Bloom then tried more ways to get her sister to reconsider. Her first attempt was to appear right beside her a few feet in front.

"Y'know," said Apple Bloom, "tails are so overrated. Let's just forget about it an' go home."

Applejack wasn't deterred and still trotted on her way.

The foal's next attempt was to come up with an ice cream cone with three scoops. "I've got ice cream!" she said. Again she saw her sister trotting away from her. "It's apple-flavoured."

Finally, Apple Bloom came up beside her sister with a mask on her face to make her appear like their grandmother, Granny Smith. In her best impersonation of the old pony, Apple Bloom said, "Applejack, this is Granny Smith speakin', and I forbid you to go after this worm!" The older pony went on farther down the field, not even phased in the slightest by the sad attempt. "Y'all come back here, young pony!"

"You ain't my granny," said Applejack.

Apple Bloom then jumped in front of her sister while standing on her hind hooves with her front hooves being covered with boxing gloves. She did not want it to come to this, but she was so desperate to save her that she was going to fight for it.

"Applejack," said the foal, "if you wanna get to that worm, you're gonna have to go through me!"

The older pony complied with the request and easily stepped through her sister like she were a set of swinging doors. The two halves of Apple Bloom swung back together and she was left speechless at what her sister did.

Seeing that her previous efforts had been in vain, Apple Bloom could now only resort to grovelling. She dove at her sister's back hooves and grabbed on tightly to keep her from moving, and all Applejack could do was look down on her sister with pity.

"Applejack, no!" cried the young foal. "I can't let ya! I'm not gonna let ya get killed. If you find 'im, you'll get eaten fer sure!"

"Ain't no way some dumb old worm's gonna make a meal o' me," said Applejack. "I'm too Apple family tough!" She then continued making her way and felt herself going slower and slower. Looking down she saw her sister still holding on to her hooves, but now Apple Bloom's hooves were stretched out.

"No, not tough enough! Not tough enough!" whined Apple Bloom.

Applejack finally had enough of her sister's meddling, so now she was going to set her straight. "Apple Bloom, quit yer worryin'." She pulled up the young foal and continued what she said. "I can take care o' myself. After all, who's the strongest pony in Ponyville?" As she explained, she jumped up and pulled down the Pegasus city of Cloudsdale with her teeth and landed gracefully before letting it rise back into the sky.

"You are," Apple Bloom said reluctantly.

"_And_ who put the"—Applejack then struck out with various karate poses—"hiya, hi, ho"—then she stood up and formed the letter K with her hooves—"K in karate?"

Apple Bloom knew the answer, and so her body stretched out and curved at the ends to make her look like the letter U. "You did."

"_And_ who saves your yellow backside from certain destruction on a regular basis?"

Apple Bloom's body returned to normal and she turned around to show her rump had something engraved over it like she were branded cattle, and on it said _Property of Applejack_. "You do."

"Right," said Applejack. "And I can handle your little bear worm, too, 'cause I am the best there is. There ain't nothin' too big or too ornery fer me to catch."

"Okay," said Apple Bloom.

"Say it!" Applejack said demandingly.

"There isn't anythin'—"

"Ain't nothin'!" Applejack corrected.

Apple Bloom complied and said in a high pitch, "—ain't nothin' too big or too ornery fer you to catch. But—"

"Ah-ah!" Applejack interjected.

All was said and done, so the older pony didn't want to hear another word. Resuming their trot, the Apple sisters went on with Apple Bloom still trying to get a word in and Applejack interrupting her at every moment.

"But—" said Apple Bloom.

"Ah!" said Applejack.

"And—"

"Dah!"

"We—"

"Duh!"

"I—"

"Ah!"

* * *

It was afternoon and the Apple sisters continued as they did with Apple Bloom trying to say something and Applejack always stopping her.

"Yeah, but—" said Apple Bloom.

"Dah!" said Applejack.

"You see—"

"No!"

"I—"

"Ugh!"

Applejack suddenly stopped when she noticed something on the ground. Carefully picking it up with her hoof, she smelled it and said, "Worm sign." What she picked up was a little wooden sign that said _Worm_.

The two ponies looked forward and saw what looked to be the opening to a deep, dark cave that was light pink around the outside.

"He's in that cave," said Applejack.

But Apple Bloom already knew what it meant and tried one last time to talk her sister out of it. "Applejack, are ya sure you should—?"

"'Course I am," Applejack interjected. She then headed for what she believed was the cave where the worm was hiding. "I'm goin' in, and I ain't comin' out till I got me a big heapin' plate o' worm stew."

Apple Bloom could only watch helplessly as her sister walked right into a trap. Anxiety suddenly took hold of her and it forced her to hide behind a rock while she moaned fretfully.

"Aha!" shouted Applejack. "There you are, you tail-nabbin' varmint!"

Sounds of fighting came out from the hole as Applejack fought against what she thought was the worm. The fighting got so intense that Apple Bloom shut her eyes and waited for it to stop.

Applejack stuck her head outside and said, "I'm winnin', Apple Bloom." Then she went back inside.

Apple Bloom tried to warn her sister. "Applejack, that's not—"

But she was cut off when more sounds of fighting came from inside the hole.

Again, Applejack stuck her head outside. "This shouldn't take long," she said, and went back inside.

And again, Apple Bloom tried to warn her. "Applejack, that's not—"

The sounds of fighting drowned out her warning again.

"Almost done," said Applejack.

"Applejack!" said Apple Bloom.

The fighting resumed until Applejack came outside riding what she thought was the worm like a cowboy riding a bull.

"Yee-haw! I got 'im, Apple Bloom!" said the pony. She went on to twist around her captive.

"Applejack," the foal said nervously.

Applejack was finished taking down her foe with her standing over its knotted form. "Boy howdy," she said. "This critter put up some sort o' fight. But I'm from Ponyville, and as you can see, no worm is a match fer me. I even found my tail." The pony then showed her missing tail, yellow and bunched at the end like her mane, tied to the stump at an odd angle.

"That's not the worm," Apple Bloom admitted.

The older pony had to know what her sister meant. "Pardon?" she asked.

"That's not the worm. That's its tongue."

Applejack considered what Apple Bloom said, so she looked up and saw that the cave was actually the Equestrian bear worm. It was a gigantic beast with big black eyes, light pink skin, and razor-sharp teeth. It now came clear to the pony that this worm was bigger than any other creature she had ever encountered.

"Oh," said Applejack. "This is the tongue… and the whole thing… is the… worm." She then decided there was only one thing to do when facing something that big, and so she shouted, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Unfortunately, Applejack's battle with the worm's tongue had aggravated it, and it roared and chomped down its massive jaws, but the two ponies screamed in fright and galloped away as fast as they could. The worm let out another furious roar and slithered after the ponies, its enormous body making a track in the soil as it did.

The Apple sisters panted as they galloped for their lives away from the worm.

"So, what's the plan, Applejack?" asked Apple Bloom.

Applejack looked behind her and saw that the worm was already gaining on them. "Run faster!" she shouted.

"I coulda thought o' that," said the foal. Then a realisation suddenly hit her, and she showed anger about it. "Hey, wait a minute. I was right, wasn't I?"

"Later!" said Applejack.

"He is too big for ya, isn't he?"

The worm chomped down and missed the two ponies, and Applejack said, "Not now, Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom wasn't going to drop the subject and wanted her sister to acknowledge she was right, especially after all the boasting she did earlier. "I wanna hear ya say it," she demanded with a smirk.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" plead Applejack.

"Say it!"

"Apple Bloom!"

Then the young foal stuck out one of her hooves while she continued to gallop. "Say it, or I'll trip you!"

Applejack was frightened at the thought of being tripped and ending up as food for the worm. "No! Get away!" she shouted just as the worm chomped down again.

"Say it!"

"Not now!"

"SAY IT!"

Applejack finally gave in and said, "Okay! You were right, and I was wrong! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Are ya happy now?"

Satisfied with her sister admitting she was wrong, the foal smiled and felt proud of herself. "I knew it."

Just then the Equestrian bear worm let out another monstrous roar, causing the two ponies to scream in fright and gallop away faster.

Through the field the ponies galloped and left hoof prints in the soil, but the worm rushed over the prints with its body and left upturned soil behind. Then the ponies climbed over a small hill to gain some distance, but the worm ploughed through the hill like it was nothing and left the top floating in midair for a few seconds until it crashed into the ground.

Baritone was farther up the field tending to his carriage with his rear now covered in bandage strips after being mended. The Apple sisters dashed by him so he paid them no mind, but then the worm roared and came after them. Baritone was shocked to see that the worm took another bite out of his rear.

"Not again!" said the pony.

Apple Bloom saw that running away from the worm was doing them no good, so they would have to come up with another way to save themselves. "Uh, Applejack?" she asked.

"Yeah?" said Applejack.

"What do we do now?"

Applejack looked back to see the worm towering over her and looking enraged as it let out another roar. Then she figured that the worm could only see what was in front of it and she noticed that she and her sister were passing by row upon row of trees. All the trees soon gave her an idea, so she turned to Apple Bloom to tell her what they needed to do.

"I've got it!" said the pony. "Apple Bloom, you still got that paperclip and that string?"

"I'm way ahead of ya, Applejack," said the foal. She reached behind her with her mouth and got out the two objects. With quick movement with her teeth, she rearranged the paperclip to make it look like the letter A as it dangled from the string that she wrapped around her neck. "Look. It's a necklace. A for 'Apple Bloom', or A for 'Applejack'. That way they can identify our bodies."

Applejack snatched the string with her teeth and said, "No, silly. How 'bout A for 'avoid our doom'?"

With quick work, Applejack swung the string around like a lasso and hurled it at a tree branch. The paperclip wrapped itself around the branch and held on tight, and then Applejack grabbed her sister and swung themselves up and behind the worm.

"Yee-haw!" said Applejack.

The two ponies ended up on the worm's back as it continued rushing through the field.

"Now this is what I call a rodeo," said Applejack. "We'll be nice an' safe up here."

The situation quickly changed as the worm headed right off a cliff and into a deep canyon. Applejack and Apple Bloom both screamed with fright and galloped up the worm's back to get out before it would fall completely off. They galloped fast, but the worm's body was so long that it took more effort just to keep up with its body going down the other way. Eventually, they jumped off the tail and landed safely on the ground away from the cliff. When they were safe they jumped triumphantly at having taken down the worm.

"We did it!" said Applejack.

"Yay!" said Apple Bloom. "He'll never get outta there."

"We saved the town."

"Yay! Let's go tell everypony!"

And so, the Apple sisters trotted away back to Ponyville to let everyone know they were victorious in their quest.

What the ponies didn't know was that everyone in Ponyville was still pushing the town to a safer location, which happened to be in a canyon.

"Push! Push!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Every pony pushed as hard as they could to get the town into the final spot and then they finally stopped when they figured the Equestrian bear worm would never disturb them there.

"Hooray!" said all the ponies.

Just then, the worm crashed down and flattened Ponyville along with all the ponies. It winced from the pain and said, "Ouch."

**THE END**

* * *

BlueTiger321: Well, I just Applejack's really not that tough after all. LOL! Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and stay tuned for when I'll have my next one up. So, until next time, be sure to read and review!


End file.
